


【盾冬】逗比反派闯神盾 PWP一发完

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>强X梗的正确打开方式√</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】逗比反派闯神盾 PWP一发完

正文：

神盾局的众人清醒过来的时候，才发现大家全都被控制住了，就连Thor，Tony，Natasha，Clint和Bruce都没有幸免，除了被单独委派任务的Steve躲过了一劫。

一小时前，一个神秘太空飞船突然降落在神盾局上空，Nick正准备下达紧急防护措施命令时，一股奇异的香味充满空气，紧接着所有人都失去了意识。

Coulson先清醒了过来，他观察了一圈，发现外星人把所有人都抓到了一楼大厅的空地上，每个人的双手都被锁在身后，锁链连接着地面。大家只好以别扭的姿势跪坐着。

紧接着，大家都跟着醒了过来，Natasha发现自己被控制住了，低声用俄语咒骂了一句。Thor试着挣脱手铐。Tony研究了一下铁锁，说：“别费事了Thor，这种金属不属于地球，我们根本打不开。”

“他们到底想干什么？这么轻易就能制服我们。”Natasha对这群外星人的背景十分好奇。

“Banner博士，要不你把那个人请出来解决一下现在的情况好吗？”clint提议。

“不行…”Bruce蹲在地上平静的说。

“为什么？”大家奇怪的看着Bruce

“他们好像在我身上用了什么药物，我现在非常的平静…一点想生气的感觉都没有…”Bruce一副心如止水的表情，他的后勃颈很疼，似乎挨过一针，可能正是那一针抑制了他内体的冲动。

这时候，神盾局的探员们也都清醒的差不多了，大家低声交谈着，小心观察周围的情况。

“Bucky呢？”Natasha这才发现Bucky不在附近，昏倒前他们还在交谈，此时Bucky却不见了踪影。

Natasha焦急的抬起头寻找，却发现Bucky正被大字型的锁在大厅地面的中央，他也清醒了过来，正奋力的挣扎着。

正当大家紧张的面对周围的情况时，一个圆柱形太空舱穿过玻璃棚顶降落到地面上，随后，三个穿着太空服的外星人从里面走了出来，他们的头很大，戴着巨大的面具，显得非常滑稽。

为首的一个带上了一个类似于口罩的机器，清了清桑，开始讲话：“你们这群地球人！”机器里传出来的声音十分尖锐，众人都皱起了眉头，看来那个机器可以把外星人说的话翻译成英语。

“我们的母星专门研究宇宙内所有的奇异药物，刚才那种药是可以迅速夺取人类意识的药剂，相信你们已经领教过了。”

“说这么多废话干嘛？抓我们就是为了向我们展示他们的药品吗？”Natasha不耐烦的嘟囔。

“这是要现场卖产品吗…外星友人为了打广告也是蛮拼的。”clint低声附和。

“安静！”听见人群里的窃窃私语，外星人恼怒的吼了一声，接着说：“我们听说你们人类有一种血清，可以激发人体的潜能，我们这次到来，就是为了提取这种血清样本，带回我们的母星做实验。”

说完，大厅的电子屏幕上闪过一层电流，紧接着换成了Steve的影像。

“我们这次来，就是要抓这个人。”

听到这，大家都松了一口气，幸好Steve不在。

“限你们一小时之内把他交出来，不然我们每过5分钟就杀一个！！”

Tony撇撇嘴，不耐烦的说：“反派威胁人的话都这么老套么？”

“为什么Bucky跟我们的造型不一样？”Thor突然大声提问，紧接着所有人都把目光投向正被大字型锁在地上的Bucky。

“我们来之前调查过，这个人和我们要找的人有很亲密的关系，也是我们最有力的人质。”

说完，一阵电流闪过大屏幕，紧接着出现各种各样的照片，从角度看大多是偷拍的。都是Steve和Bucky平时的生活情境，两个人一起逛超市的，手牵手散步的，Steve骑摩托车载着Bucky的，两人在住处的楼下接吻的…

“天呐，我们为什么要聚在一起看这种东西…”Tony闭上了眼睛。

“他们是蠢货吗？有偷拍的时间早就可以动手了，为什么要这么大费周章。”Natasha忍不住吐槽。

其他人都是一副喜闻乐见的表情，毕竟两根老冰棍的关系一直是神盾局众人津津乐道的话题。

Bucky的脸上一阵红一阵白，又试着挣扎了几下，结果也是徒劳。

“你要杀就杀，我是不会让你们带走Steve的！”Bucky愤恨的丢了一句，死死的盯着那群外星人。

“hey！hey老冰棍你想死不要拉着我们。”Tony大声说，心里却在盘算着Steve什么时候能回来，Natasha也发现了Tony的心理活动，低声说：“Steve差不多该回来了，我们该怎么通知他。”

“我已经让Jarvis连通他哈雷上的通讯器，相信他已经知道现在的情况了。”

滴滴——Tony手里的传感器传来微弱的响声。

“怎么了？”clint低声问。

“Steve在附近。”

听到这句话的众人都不免跟着紧张起来。

这时，外星人们变得烦躁，电流侵入了全世界的传播系统，大厅里的电子屏幕变成了全球的繁华地带，外星人用武器指着Bucky说如果Steve再不出现，他们就要开始杀人了。

“完了，丢脸丢到全世界了…”coulson喃喃的说。

“如果我跟你们走你们是不是就会放人？”

正当气氛紧张的时候，Steve平静的从大门口走了进来，他还穿着制服，看样子刚刚执行完任务。

他收到了Jarvis的通知，所以他一回来就潜在神盾局周围，看着大家都被抓了起来，他不断思考着救下大家的方法，却在看到外星人的武器指着Bucky的那一瞬间，他毫不犹豫的走了出来。众人都紧张的看着他。

“Steve！”Bucky紧张的叫了一声他的名字，Steve给了他一个安慰的眼神。

Steve现在也很紧张，他还没有做好万全的准备，现在所有人都被控制了行动，Bucky也在他们手上，他不能贸然行动，只能先听从对方的命令。

外星人头头示意一个手下锁住Steve，一个小兵拿着手铐走过来，强硬的把Steve的双手反绑在背后，然后夺走了他的盾牌。

“嘿！别碰队长的盾！”Coulson怒吼，却被外星人们无视了。其他人都屏住呼吸不敢出声。

控制住Steve后，外星人头头很满意：“很好，但我现在还不能放了他们。”

“你想让我怎么做？”似乎猜到了事情不会这么顺利，Steve冷静的回应着。

几个外星人交头接耳了一阵，说：“我们要先在你身上试验我们的药剂，确保你的血清和我们研究的药剂相融合，才会把你带走，否则你就是废人一个，对我们毫无用处。”

“Steve不要听他们的！”Bucky紧张的大喊，所有人也都焦急的劝阻Steve。

“没关系，Bucky，我别无选择。”Steve扫视了一下众人。

“怎么办？”Natasha低头询问周围的伙伴。

“先看看情况再说，我已经让Jarvis研究这种金属的破坏方式了。”Tony冷静的说，但他焦躁的眼神出卖了他的紧张。

“Banner博士你真的不想发火吗？”Clint又开始鼓动Bruce。

“不行，为什么我还感觉挺开心的，他们的药剂真厉害。”Bruce依然是一脸的轻松。

Steve顺从的坐在他们的控制椅上，Bucky一直担忧的看着他，好几次挣扎着试图挣开束缚。

一个手下从冷冻箱里拿出一个注射器，开启后，对准Steve的脖子注射下去。那股药液非常冰凉，Steve觉得骨头都要被冻了起来。紧接着控制椅上的数值剧烈的上升起来。

接近着，一股血管爆裂的疼痛布满Steve的身体，他的额头上青筋显现，握紧的手掌，手指架几乎陷进肉里，但身体被束缚，他无法动弹，只得痛苦的怒吼了一声。

“Steve！”

“队长！”

众人们担忧不已，恨不得挣脱束缚起身杀死那些外星人。

“有用吗？”外星人头头询问手下。

手下拿着控制板说：“正在光速融合，非常惊人的契合啊。”

“太棒了！加大数值！”偷偷下达命令，一个手下推动了操控杆。

“啊————”Steve痛苦的嚎叫出声，这种疼痛比当年试验血清的时候要痛好几万倍，所有的血液都在皮肤里翻腾，皮肤如火烧一般焦灼，意识正在抽离着他的身体。

“很好，继续加大剂量。”外星人头头还在下达着命令。

“Steve…”Bucky担心的声音都颤抖了起来，他咬着嘴唇，奋力的挣扎，手腕都磨出了血痕。

“啊————”Steve的身体突然发生了变化，他的肌肉似乎比之前更发达了，整个身体都大了一圈，制服紧紧的包裹着他的肌肉，显出一个强壮的轮廓。同时，Steve猛的挣开了铁锁的控制。他双眼通红，青筋直爆，恶狠狠的怒视那些外星人。

“太棒了我们有救了。”Tony忍不住笑出声，Steve那么轻易就挣脱了束缚，看来不用麻烦Jarvis了。

外星人的武器打在Steve的身上毫无作用，紧接着，Steve三下五除二就把那些外星人解决了，外星人头头被徒手抓起来扔向天花板又狠狠砸在地上，几乎奄奄一息。

正当所有人都以为事情解决了的时候，Steve似乎并没有清醒过来，他仍然在殴打着快要没气了的外星人，砸毁一切他看着不顺眼的东西。

“Steve！”Bucky担心的呼喊他的名字，他们现在仍然被束缚着，没人能上前帮助他。

“喂，你们到底用了什么在他身上！”Natasha愤怒的质问。

躺在地上的外星人头头吐了一口血，骄傲的说：“这是一种能激发人类心底最黑暗物质的药剂，专门制作强大的战士用于战争，我们本想提取你们人类的血清和这种药物融合，看来今天无法实现了，但我已经把这个消息送回总部，哈哈哈哈哈噗——”外星人头头吐了一口血，没气了。

“现在该怎么办？”Natasha焦急的问。

“Jarvis！Jarvis！”Tony也褪去了刚才的冷静，可外星人的电流似乎弄坏了传感器，Jarvis那边一直没有回应。

“要等着Steve把我们一个个都杀掉吗？”clint担忧的说。

Bruce依然是一脸心如止水。

几乎把大厅破坏殆尽，Steve猛的回过头，嗜血到陌生的眼神环顾着众人，所有人都被这血腥的杀气镇的心惊肉跳，他终于把目标转移到众人身上了。

“Steve，快醒醒，别被药物打败了！”Bucky大声呼唤着Steve的名字。

这时，Steve好像冷静了下来，他发现了被大字型锁在地上的Bucky，开始用研究的眼神看着他，似乎想起了什么。

正当大家松了一口气的时候，Steve突然捂住头，脚步踉跄的退后了几步，药物又开始吞噬他的脑细胞，一股无处释放的力量冲击着他的身体，他突然扑到了Bucky的身上。

上篇完

下篇

Steve像野兽一般扑到Bucky身上，不断在他的脖子和胸口上嗅着味道，发出沉重的呼吸声，像在确认着什么。

一种强烈的压迫气息笼罩在Bucky身上，甚至让他从心底对Steve产生一种恐惧。

“Steve…？”Bucky轻声呼唤Steve的名字，试图让他找回理智。

Steve的喉咙里发出低吼声，血红的眼睛盯着身下的Bucky，这嗜血的眼神竟让Bucky心惊不已。

忽然，Steve低头猛的咬住Bucky的脖子，力度大到Bucky的皮肤破裂出血。

“啊——”Bucky疼得忍不住惊叫起来。

Bucky的惨叫让每个人都担忧不已。

“喂！Steve！别做傻事，如果你伤了他你会后悔一辈子的！”Clint大声制止Steve。

Steve松开嘴，猛的抬头怒视Clint，他的牙齿上满是Bucky的鲜血，眼神如同要杀人一般。

Clint赶忙缩了回去，生怕Steve突然冲过来。

“没用的东西。”Natasha白了Clint一眼，可怜的鹰眼小子就差没在地上画圈圈了。

Steve将Bucky整个压在身下，不断舔舐着他流着血的伤口，大家都屏住呼吸不敢发声，空气里只有舔弄的水声和Bucky恐惧的呼吸声。

“他该不会要杀了Bucky吧？”Clint无比担忧的说。

“应该不会，如果他要动手的话Bucky恐怕早就死了。”Tony看似冷静的说，其实每个人额头上都流下了紧张的汗水，谁也不知道Steve下一秒会做什么，目前他全部的注意力都在Bucky身上。这对大家来说也未必不是一件好事，至少制止了他大开杀戒，也有足够的时间让众人思考对策。

Bucky感觉Steve的动作慢了下来，他脖子上的伤口没那么疼了，开始有痒痒的感觉，他的伤口居然在迅速愈合。震惊的感觉让Bucky暂时忘记了恐惧，他瞪大了眼睛看着Steve。

“怎么会这样？”Bruce发出惊叹，虽然他们距离Bucky的位置都比较远，却也都清楚的看见了他脖子上的伤口像魔术一般的消失了。

“难道是那些外星人的药剂…？”Tony分析，“Steve的血清本来就有超强的愈合作用，那些药剂明显强化了Steve的技能，现在他的唾液，血液什么的可能都有愈合的能力。”

Steve仍然死死的压在Bucky身上，不断在他的脖子和脸颊上舔舐，呼吸着。如果是平时，Bucky可能会非常享受，可现在，他可没心情沉浸于此。除了Steve的理智被奇怪的药物控制，还有神盾局几百号同事正在围观着他们。

“我…我现在该怎么办？”Bucky小心翼翼的向身后的伙伴们求助，Bucky和别人说话的举动让Steve明显不爽的低吼了一声。

“你现在什么都不要做，不要激怒Steve，尽量配合他，我们在想办法。”Natasha安慰Bucky，然后低声对Tony，Thor，和Clint他们咆哮：“你们快想办法！！”

几个人无语地对视了一下，他们倒是想想出什么办法解决眼前的问题，可整个神盾局的磁场完全被外星人的电流破坏，Tony的传感器失去了作用，Bruce也被他们的药物控制无法变身，Thor也伸不出手控制他的锤子，其他人更是废物一堆。

Bucky听了话，不敢乱动，闭上眼睛，任由Steve继续舔弄他。

逐渐的，Steve的呼吸愈发粗重，盯着Bucky的眼神也越来越充满占有欲。突然，Bucky惊恐地睁开眼睛，他明显的感觉到，Steve正用滚烫坚硬的下体不断顶着他的胯下。Bucky对这种感觉再熟悉不过了，他猜到Steve的企图，好容易褪去的恐惧感再次涌上心头，他颤抖着试图安抚Steve：

“Steve…！Steve…你冷静一下…”

Bucky一边说一边不由自主的挣扎起来。发现Bucky的反抗，Steve突然狂躁起来，他发出威胁的吼声，开始撕扯Bucky的衣服，下身几近下流的磨蹭Bucky的胯下。

“哎！怎么回事！老冰棍这是想干嘛？”发现了Steve的奇怪举动，Tony大吼道。所有人的注意力都集中到了二人的身上。

“Steve，不行，快住手！”Bucky低声哀求着，他知道Steve要做什么。现在神盾局所有的同事都在他们的身后，羞耻和恐惧的感觉交织在Bucky的心里，以至于他剧烈的挣扎起来。

“Steve，你快冷静一点！”

无奈，锁链紧紧铐着Bucky的四肢，大力的挣扎也是徒劳，反倒更激起了Steve的兽性。

嘶啦一声，Bucky的上衣被完全扯开，紧实的胸肌弹跳着暴漏在空气里，Steve低头一口咬住一只暗红色的乳头，一只手抓住另一边大力揉弄起来。

所有人都被这一瞬间的动作震惊到张大嘴巴，几个稍近一点的特工试图出声制止Steve的动作：“队…队长…！”

被打扰了动作，Steve用血红的双眼恶狠狠的瞪了那些人，众人吓得马上闭嘴了。

Steve继续低头吮吸着Bucky其中一只乳头，一只手揉捏着Bucky的紧实的胸肌，动作赤裸又淫荡。

Bucky感觉胸口很疼，但身体里更多是羞耻的感觉。他忍不住啜泣出声，Steve明显被这声音激发了更猛烈的性欲。

他的力气大得可怕，一把扯断了Bucky的腰带，将他的军裤连同鞋子一起连撕带扯的扒了下来，现在只剩几条布片挂在Bucky的肩膀上，由于四肢还被锁着，他现在几近全裸的大字型躺在Steve的身下，任由对方的为所欲为。

“Steve…该不会要把Bucky…给…给…那个了吧…”Clint刚从震惊中缓过神来，结结巴巴地说。

“外星人不是说他们的药剂能激发人类内心最黑暗的一面么，想不到老冰棍内心最黑暗的一面就是对Bucky做这种事啊……他还真是…正直的可以。”Tony一副看好戏的表情。

“呜……”由于恐惧和害羞，Bucky低声哭泣起来，他身上本就布满了Steve往日留下的欢爱痕迹，此刻在众人眼皮底下暴漏无遗，而疯狂的Steve，正不断的在他身上弄上新的痕迹。

“Bucky，你别害怕，我们什么都没看见，我们都把眼睛闭上了！”Natasha大声说，然后赶忙闭起眼睛。

瞪大了眼睛的众人如梦初醒，赶紧一起闭上眼睛，七嘴八舌的安慰Bucky。

“对对！我们什么都没看见！没看见Steve扒了你的衣服，也没看见你身上全是…”

“闭嘴Tony！！”Natasha怒吼。

“嘿！我举报，Thor没闭眼睛！”Clint大声说。

“你怎么知道我没闭眼睛！”Thor说着，却还盯着Bucky和Steve看。

“我偷偷睁开一只眼睛看见的！”

“Clint！”Natasha咆哮道。

可怜的鹰眼小子又缩成了一小团。

“呜…..”Bucky哭得更厉害了，Steve正胡乱地在他的胯下按来按去，他只能努力忽视身后众人的眼光。

“Bucky没什么好害怕的，我和我弟也经常做这种事。”Thor安慰道。

“闭嘴！Thor！没人想听你那些破事！”Natasha已经接近暴走的状态了

虽说大家都把眼睛闭上了，可所有人都控制不住偷偷把眼睛眯成一条缝，毕竟传说中的美国队长和冬日战士要做爱，这种事有生之年能瞻仰一次也是值得了。

Steve大力在Bucky的股缝间揉弄着，手指摸到了那个凹进去的肉洞，Steve凶狠的脸上露出满意的神色。他突然从腰间戳出手枪，枪口对准Bucky的后穴狠狠插了进去。

撕裂的疼痛感让Bucky惊叫出声，Steve低头在Bucky的脸上胡乱亲吻了一阵，即使丧失理智，Steve对Bucky的疼爱也如本能一般。

Steve握着手枪柄抽插起来，圆润的枪管撑开紧致的后穴，搅动着粘腻的肉壁发出啪啪的声音，Bucky的后穴不由自主的收缩着，竟开始慢慢分泌肠液。感觉手枪在Bucky的后穴出入的越来越顺畅。Steve突然把整根枪管都推了进去，只留手柄在外面。

Bucky的后穴不受控制的绞紧手枪，他浑身颤抖着，忍不住低声啜泣。

Steve压在Bucky身上直起身，突然解开自己的制服裤链，动作有些下流，却十分性感。粗壮的阴茎像解放了一般弹跳出来。

因为担心Bucky一直偷看的Natasha猛的瞪大了双眼：“哇哦，我对Steve真是刮目相看了！”

“Natasha其实我也……”Clint可怜巴巴地看着Natasha。

“闭嘴！Clint！”

“shit！老冰棍居然这么有料！”Tony不爽地说。

“一定是药剂的原因！一定是！”Clint磨着牙。

女特工们也一片低声惊呼。

Steve压在Bucky的肩膀上，俯下身子，抓着Bucky的头发，强迫他张开嘴巴，然后把硬得不行的阴茎塞进了Bucky的嘴里。

粗大的肉棒撑满了Bucky的嘴，顶着他的喉咙，即使这样也只含进了一半。不等Bucky适应，Steve就在他的嘴里大力抽插起来。

众人忍不住吞了吞口水，Bucky看起来好痛苦，大家都不免替他担忧起来。

“呜…呜…”被巨大的肉棒狠狠戳着喉咙，Bucky几乎要被顶吐了。Steve浓烈的味道充满了自己的口腔。

在众人赤裸裸的眼光下用这种方式给Steve口交，Bucky害羞得要喘不上气来，他的后穴里还插着手枪，枪管正好顶着他的前列腺，不由自主收缩的后穴推动着手枪一下一下戳着他的肠壁。双重羞耻的刺激竟让Bucky硬了起来。

Steve的巨物还在不断侵犯着他的口腔，Bucky感觉到Steve胯下那两个滚烫的肉球正磨蹭着自己的脖子，他觉得好丢脸，又哭不出来，只能默默流着眼泪。

终于，Steve操够了他的嘴，将阴茎抽了出来，大量的口水也被带了出来，Bucky张着嘴大口呼吸着，泪水和唾液布满了他的脸。

Steve又趴在Bucky的身上舔吻了一阵，被Bucky舔的湿漉漉的阴茎在Bucky颤抖的臀瓣上胡乱戳弄了几下，他便一把抽出Bucky后穴里的手枪丢到一边，手枪滑到一个特工的脚下，上面能清楚的看见Bucky晶亮的体液，特工们面面相觑的对视了一下。

由于没有手枪的支撑，Bucky的后穴竟然自己开合起来，Bucky感觉羞耻极了，自己的身体竟在自动地回应着Steve，没办法，谁让Steve是他永远抗拒不了的爱人。

Bucky闭上眼睛，只得不断给自己洗脑，忘掉周围的人。

抓着Bucky的大腿，Steve把阴茎对准了他的后穴口，然后一口气插到底。突然被填满的感觉让Bucky哭叫出声，紧接着Steve便开始大力抽插起来。

此时丧失理智的他浑身有散发不完的力量，被Bucky紧致湿润的肉穴包裹着让他满足不已，几近疯狂的捣干起身下的人。

Bucky被Steve的动作顶的上下晃动，紧实的胸肌也跟着摇晃起来，看起来既淫荡又羞耻。Steve两手握住Bucky的胸肌，下流的揉捏起来，Bucky感觉又痛又爽，竟不知廉耻的哭泣着呻吟。

Bucky全身赤裸的被穿着制服只露老二的Steve当众操着，两人赤裸的媾合让众人都不好意思看下去，赶忙都闭上眼睛。

“能让我们看看刚才那几张照片吗，我突然觉得照片挺好看的！”Tony大声说，显然对面前香艳的一幕忍无可忍了。

“我们为什么要聚在一起看这种东西呢。”Bruce闭着眼睛说，虽然他看不见，但Bucky的呻吟和Steve粗重的呼吸还在不断袭击他的耳膜。

“Tony，Jarvis那边还没反应吗？我要受够了！”Clint咆哮，如果不是还被铁链锁着，恐怕他都要破墙而出了。

“要是有的话我现在早就穿上战甲飞走了。”Tony斜眼鄙视了Clint一眼。

现在众人只能祈祷Steve不要太持久。

几个小时过去了，这期间Steve只射了一次，此时，Bucky的大腿之间全是粘腻的精液，白浊的液体混合着体液在他的屁股下面形成一滩水迹。

他已经什么都射不出来了，阴茎软趴趴的夹在Steve和他的小腹之间。由于Steve的体液有愈合作用，即使Bucky的肠壁因为他粗暴的动作而受伤，也很快便会愈合。

Steve依然精神无比，空气里满是精液腥膻的味道，肉汁摩擦和肉体碰撞的声音混合着Steve依然得不到满足的喘息。

Bucky眼神涣散，只剩下微弱的啜泣声。

“喂，Bucky该不会被Steve操死了吧。”Clint突然有些担心。

“Bucky！Bucky！”Natasha开始急切呼唤Bucky的名字。

听到有人在叫自己，Bucky恍惚着动了动眼皮，他被Steve持续操到浑身颤抖，全身都失去了知觉，除了肠壁里能明显的感觉到一个粗大的形状正不断进出着，一下一下几乎要顶到他的胃。

Steve突然加大了动作，泄愤似的狠狠捣干着，每一下都撞击到Bucky肠壁的深处。恍惚间，Bucky感觉喉头一热，不自觉得呕出大量白沫，Steve低吼着射了出来，滚烫的精液袭击着肠道，Bucky浑身抽搐起来，几乎失去意识。

虽然眼前的一幕依旧香艳，可Bucky的反应却让人担忧不已，天已经慢慢黑了，Steve却没有停下来的意思，射过精后他只是在Bucky身上爱抚亲吻一阵，就换了个姿势继续侵犯着Bucky。

“这什么时候是个头啊……”Clint几乎要哭出来。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”一个奇怪的笑声传了过来，紧接着大家都以为已经死了的外星人浑身是血的站了起来，众人一惊，想不到外星人摇头晃脑的说道：“这种药剂最特殊也是最神奇的地方在于被实验的对象会自主寻找雌性繁衍下一代，将强大的基因延续下去，只有确保自己选的雌性受孕，他才能停下来，这种先进的科技只有我们的星球能掌握哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈噗——”外星人笑的太猛了，又喷了一口血，然后晕了过去。

众人满头黑线，紧接着寂静的人群中异口同声的爆发出一句浑厚有力的：“操！”

正当众人以为Bucky会被Steve活活操死的时候，Steve的动作却渐渐慢了下来，他爱抚着Bucky，脸上露出一个不易察觉的微笑。这时，他停下来，拔出阴茎，在Bucky失神的脸上吻了吻。然后徒手劈开Bucky身上的锁链，一把抱起还在颤抖的爱人，速度飞快的跑了出去。

Steve很快就不见了踪影，留下众人在原地发傻，很快，大厅里传来此起彼伏的咆哮声：

“队长！！队长不要抛弃我们啊！！”

“嘿！你个老冰棍！你到底正常了没有啊！”

“逼着我们看你们演性教育片完了就跑！Steve你还是人吗！！”

…………

 

众人口干舌燥的骂了几个小时，还好Jarvis成功突破已经受损的神盾局系统救了大家。

Steve不知道怎么回的公寓，第二天他醒过来的时候头疼的几乎要炸开，可身下一塌糊涂的Bucky更是让他震惊又担忧。

那几个还剩一口气的外星人趁乱逃走了，没人能解释药剂的原理，除了Steve更加强壮之外似乎没有任何副作用。

但为了惩罚Steve当初的一走了之，Tony把那天香艳的一幕从监控里调出来做成视频，在神盾局大屏幕上循环播放一个月，Steve每天都要顶着众人五光十色的眼光上班。

至于Bucky，他不用上班所以不会觉得不好意思，神盾局给他放了为期一年的长假，因为他怀孕了:-D

全文 完


End file.
